Harry Potter Jurai
by JFox101
Summary: Harry isn't who everyone thinks he is. He was raised by his grandmother and Grandfather on Jurai and is a cadet in the GXP. Meet Harry James Azusa Potter Jurai. Yaoi Harem eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Halloween 1981 Earth Time: 7: 30 P.M.**

Seto Kamiki Jurai was calmly observing the Earthlings in various types of otherworldly costumes. This day was the only day of the year she could come to this underdeveloped planet. But mostly, she visited this planet to see her first daughter. Lilian. When she was young it was discovered that she could make extraordinary things happen without meaning to. It was researched and then discovered that on earth, several million Earthlings had this extraordinary force called "Magic," for lack of a better term, in their blood and went to hone this power at various academies throughout the world. This lead to them visiting the under developed planet called "Earth" and having her enrolled under the false pretense that she was "muggleborn" as these wizarding types called it. Creating a fake family and even having spats with said fake family. Like her "sister" Petunia calling her Freak. And she played the part wonderfully. She was one of the top students throughout all her seven years. Then when she was of age to have a husband, she married the Crown Prince of Jurai Azusa Masaki Jurai.

She had been heartbroken. Because she was torn between two potential lovers. The Crown Prince, and the heir of an "Ancient and Noble House" of "Pureblooded" wizards called "Potter." In the end, there was a compromise. She would marry Azusa and have a child with him. The child would be the heir of this "Ancient and Noble House" because James Potter would blood adopt him giving him two fathers. Azusa and James. When Lady Seto attended the naming ceremony (Lily had to explain who she really was to James who was shocked to his very core) She was stunned as the newly christened Harry James Azusa Potter Jurai, she was shocked when the infant changed his skin tone from the common Jurai Royal Family tanned skin, to milky white of his adoptive fathers and had his messy hair. The only thing linking him to the Jurai Royal Line was his name and his title. Not to mention he had her daughters and her own eyes of emerald green. Then it was discovered when the child turned 1 that he too possessed this "Magic" force. And it was agreed by both Azusa and James that he would remain on earth for the seventeen years it took to fully hone his Magic. Unless situations forced them to do otherwise. But Lily requested that her mother drop in now and then to see her grandson. She was coming for her third visit so far. And it tickled her to death to see her son-in-law terrified to death of her.

**BOOOM**

"What was?" Seto hurried around the block were she saw flames and a sramge spirt like being floating into the night. She hurried to her daughters home and terror lit her face for the first time in thousands of years. Her daughters home was in ruins. As if there was an explosion. She heard the crying of an infant. Like a madwoman she dug into the rubble not caring if her clothes where ruined or singes by the still embering flames. But she was too late. He was being carried off by a giant on a transportation vehicle that flew into the night sky. She knew instantly where they where going to take him. And used her communicator's teleport function to teleport herself silently in the area of 4 Privet Drive. Not even startling a cat that was sitting on a brick wall.

She watched the exchange between the giant man, old wizard and old witch. She recognized them as Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Rubeus Hagrid. Two teachers at her daughters school and the groundskeeper. All three had a good relationship with her daughter and son-in-law.

**Earth Time: 11: 30 P.M.**

"Until he's ready." Albus said as he put the babe down on the doorstep of the fake house with the fake family inside.

As soon as they where gone, Lady Seto moved in on her grandson. Picking him up from the basket.

"Your coming home with me my adorable grandson." She said sadly. wiping blood still dripping from a curiously shaped scar. Like a bolt of lightning.

**To Be Continued...**

**This has been in my head for a while. I've wanted to do a Tenchi Muyo GXP Harry Potter crossover since my disasterous previous attempt. But couldn't wrap my head around an idea. This finally made the cut. **

**Harry James Azusa Potter Jurai's family tree**

**Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai - Harry's Grandmother (Maternal)**

**Lord Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai - Harry's Grandfather (Maternal)**

**Azusa Masaki Jurai - Birth Father**

**Lilian Kamiki Jurai - Birth Mother**

**James Charlus Potter - Adoptive Father**

**Charlus Potter - Adoptive grandfather**

**Dorea Blac****k nee Potter - Adoptive grandmother**

**And that's his family tree. Yoshio is the son of Azusa's dead younger brother and Second in line for the throne behind Harry. as he is the Crown Prince of Jurai. Even though he hasn't bonded with a Jurai Royal Tree yet. He will on one of his adventures with the GXP. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those new to me, I have a UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER on my Profile. **

**Chapter 2: Revealing**

_**Age Five**_

_Harry had apparently snuck out of his room at midnight Jurian time much to the dismay of his personal Wau bodygaurd Raul. The rather muscular canine like being was frantically searching for the only son of the Emperor of Jurai. Even though he lived with his grandmother and grandfather as Emperor Azusa was a very busy man, he still found time about four times a week to see his only child. _

"_My prince please!" Raul called as the chocolate brown furred canine searched the halls of the Juraian Palace. "Lady Seto will skin me alive and wear my pelt to my funeral! Let alone what your father might do if he finds out about this!" _

_Raul kept his ears perked and alert to the sounds of Harry's footsteps. But he did not hear footsteps. What he heard was sniffling. From above. He jerked his head upward and gasped when he saw the Crown Prince of Jurai hanging from a chandelier 20 feet in the air. _

"_Raul help!" Harry pleaded as he held on for dear life. _

"_How in the world did you get up there?" Raul asked in shock as the twenty seven year old canine man demanded as he tried to judge the best method of getting Harry down. _

"_I don't know!" Harry said in honesty. "One minute I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth and the next I'm here! I've been here for four hours! Please get me down!"_

_Raul was panicking as Harry was slipping. He had no choice. He raised his arms, closed his eyes, and prayed to Tsunami that he would catch the Crown Prince. _

_Harry finally let go. And he fell twenty feet. Right into Raul's arms. The muscled canine caught the part human boy and held him tight as Harry sniffled in fear against his chest. _

"_So, he has Magic as well." Lady Seto said as she arrived on the scene. One of her Ladies in Waiting had informed her of her grandson's predicament. _

"_Grandma." Harry sniffled as Raul put him down and he ran to the green haired woman. She caught him in a hug and put her thumb and forefinger along his chin. She tilted his head up to see her face. _

"_You did nothing wrong. Neither did you Raul." The Devil Princess of Jurai reassured the Wau who let out a relieved breath that he had inhaled when he heard her voice. "Looks like we have to pull off another Facade on Earth. Go to bed Harry. Grandma will take care of everything." Lady Seto assured the five year old. _

_A Few Days Later..._

"_So he must return to Earth?" Azusa asked his mother in law. _

"_According to the Headmaster of Lilian's school if the magic is not honed it could destroy the person from the inside out." Seto said as she remembered the conversation she had with Dumbledore as Mrs. Evans. Now she would have to take up a new face as "Petunia Dursley." And her husband would take up "Vernon Dursley" To Earthlings it would appear that they where a family of Uncle, Niece, Son and Nephew as Raul would be joining them on Earth as well as he was Harry's bodyguard. It was all very advanced tech that created illusions. Harry would also have to play the part of the downtrodden nephew as "Petunia Evans" hated Lillian. _

Azusa's visits to Earth where cut short to only a few times a year but he spoke to Harry most of the time via communicator. He would, unfortunately, come to visit playing "Aunt Marge." Vernon Dursley's biological sister.

And so this new facade continued for eight years. And every time Harry had done something stupid yet something that made him stronger, he would cower behind his grandfather during Seto's tirades of how stupid and idiotic his stunts where. See, he had yet to bond with a Jurian Royal Tree Seed. This and the fact that he was part Earthling made many on Jurai think he wasn't fit to be the Crown Prince and future Emperor. But his grandmother assured him that many of the Jurai Clan throughout history had been "Late Bonders" as they called them and bonded when they where in their teens rather than when they where children.

Seto and Utsutsumi where very much intrigued by the "Invisibility Cloak" as it supposedly had Juraian energies surrounding it. They researched this by looking into several books that Harry sent home on wizarding history. It was fascinating.

Today we find Harry in Potions. So far this year, he had been forced to enter a strange tournament against his will with a binding magical contract on it. This meant that he had to compete or die. Today they where brewing a "Heritage Potion." A standard Fourth Year Potion used to prove lineages. Some students often volunteered to take it for Extra Credit for Potions. But in this case...

"You can't force me." Harry stood defiantly in front of the class. He knew Snape didn't particularly like him, in fact he downright despised him, but this was going a bit too far.

"Potter if you don't put a drop of blood into this Potion I will give you a failing grade for the rest of the year." Snape threatened the boy.

"But Professor you can't! That's completely unethical!" Hermione protested.

"Be QUIET Miss Granger or you will join him." Snape said as he wretched Harry's arm up and carefully cut open the part human's thumb. He pressed Harry's right thumb over the cauldron and in went a drop of his blood. The potion rippled and smoke letters appeared.

**Harry James Azusa Potter Jurai**

**Bioligical Mother - Lilian Kamiki Jurai (Also Known As Lilly Evans nee Potter)**

**Biological Father - Azusa Masaki Jurai (Emperor of Planet Jurai and Leader of the Jurai Royal Family)**

**Adoptive Father - James Potter (Blood Adoption)**

The class was silent and everyone stared at Harry who wretched his arm out of Snape's grasp. "Severus Tobias Snape." He hissed evilly. "You are hereby made an enemy of the Juraian Royal Family."

"You insolent little!" Snape snapped at Harry's sudden change in attitude and raised his right hand to back hand his face.

"STUPEFY!" Shouted several students. They knew their Potion's Professor didn't like Harry, but even Slytherins knew that physical assault on a student was grounds for sacking.

"Someone get the Headmaster!" shouted Parvarti Patil in panick as the Gryffindor students combined Stunning Spells had knocked Snape out cold. Dean Thomas ran from the classroom as several Gryffindors and Slytherins surprisingly held their unconcious Potions Teacher at wandpoint. They liked how he bullied all the other houses, but what he did to Potter just now crossed the line.

But as they waited, several students couldn't help but think Azusa? Jurai?

Soon Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived with Dean who had apparently sprinted all the way from the dungeons up to the Headmasters office because he looked exhausted. The teacher and Headmaster where shocked to see their colleague unconcious and several students aiming their wands at his unconcious body still.

"What happened here?" Albus asked calmly. Though he was curious as to why Harry was glaring at Severus and had a cut thumb. Then he remembered the yearly Heritage Potion.

Several students told him the same story. Snape told Harry to either use the Heritage Potion or he would automatically fail him for the year. Then when he said something that Snape didn't like and wretched his arm out of his grip Snape threatened to strike him physically. Something not even tolerated in the Muggle World.

"Fifty Points to Gryffindor and Slytherin each for defending a fellow student, and Twenty Five from each for attacking a teacher." Albus said calmly as he studied Snape's unconcious form making sure he was alright. "Ennervate."

Snape jerked awake and steadily Then realized what happened and thought he could use it to get Potter expelled. "Potter attacked me sir." He lied. "After he used the-"

"Severus, shut up." Minerva ordered as her nostrils flared. "You know damn well that forcing the Heritage Potion on an minor is grounds for up to 5 years in Azkaban. We will be notifying the Aurors in a under an hour."

"But HeadMaster!" Snape protested before glaring at Potter and bringing out his wand in one last attempt at contempt for him.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione reacted before anyone else and Albus caught Severus's wand.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Albus said. "Five extra points to Gryffindor. Now, Severus, explain yourself." He ordered sternly.

"I'm his bloody teacher! He should have obeyed me and just taken the Potion!" Severus protested.

"That is no excuse. You as a Professor had no right to order a student to use that Potion. I have shown great leniency toward your treatment of students over the years but this is the final straw. You are hereby no longer the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But HeadMaster!" Severus Protested. "YOU!" He snarled at Harry. "You have cost me my job!" McGonagall held him back as he lunged toward Harry.

"Your luck I can't have your life." Harry snarled back in his face.

This made Snape even more mad as he snarled in McGonagall's grip. He so angry he was salivating.

The Gryffindors cheered as Snape was dragged magically out of the room and made a spectical of as he was dragged to the HeadMasters office. Several other students and even a few Slytherins who didn't like him cheered as well.

Harry, while everyone wasn't looking, waved his wand and vanished the smokey letters that spelled out his parentage. Only Hermione saw this. And she heard him whisper "That was too close. Thank god most of them are idiots."

She made a note to corner him and demand an explanation later...

**To Be Continued...**

**I realized that Dumbledore had to keep him at the castle because of his position as a spy, but he gave Snape waaaaaaaay too much leniency on how he treated students. Many "Hogwarts Reads" fics address this as well with Dumbledore and McGonagall telling Snape that they will talk about the way he treats students later. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
